duelmastersfandomcom-20200225-history
DMR-01 Episode 1: First Contact
First Contact is the 1st DMR booster pack in the OCG. Details *This set features 120 cards, including; **2 Victory Rares **8 Super Rares **10 Very Rares **30 Rares **30 Uncommons **40 Commons ***It also introduces a new Victory Rare card rarity. *It features cards with the Psychic Super Creature card type. *Gaial King Dragon, Raging Dragon Lord is featured on this pack's cover artwork. *One out of every 4 boxes will contain a Victory Rare. *The Psychic Super Creature side of Psychic Creatures have no foil. Races *It further introduces additional creatures with the Hunter and Alien races. *Creatures with previously “forgotten” races such as Cyber Moon and Brain Jacker return. Keywords This set introduces the following keywords; *Hunting *Link Release *Psychic Link *Space Charge Alternate Artwork cards This set begins the Mode Change Card alternate art series, contributing the following cards: *Lovely Heart *Hot Spring - Invincible Time *Miracle Re Born *Mars Gil Hydra, the Explosive *Hyperspatial Gaial Hole *Hyperspatial Mother Hole *Zabi Rigel, Dragon Bone Keel *Boost, Crimson Lord *Dragonic Pippi *Aqua Jet *Kitarou, the Cursed Corpse *Raging Apache Lizard *Idaten Kid *Jasmine, Mist Faerie Contents *V1a/V2 Gallows Cebu Kaiser V1b/V2 Gallows Devil Dragon, Dead Sea Dragon *V2a/V2 Gaial Kaiser V2b/V2 Gaial King Dragon, Raging Dragon Lord *S1/S8 Saint Maria, Light Weapon *S2/S8 Shining Edge, Light Divine Dragon *S3/S8 Cyber N World *S4/S8 Zabi Mira, the Reviving Shaman *S5/S8 Necrodragon Zabi Cassiopeia *S6/S8 Regulus Gil Dragon *S7/S8 Quattro Fang, Super Gang Leader *S8/S8 Gulliver Verdure, the Earth Breaker *1/110 Justius, Lord of Spirits *2/110 Senju, Seeker of Thunder *3/110 Altair Cebu Crawler *4/110 Blue Mojito *5/110 Zabi Epsilon, Lord of Demons *6/110 Emerald Babel, Lord of Destruction *7/110 Überdragon Abare Mugen *8/110 Blazing Boss! Vals Kaiser *9/110 Great Hercules, Giant Insect *10/110 Geo Musha Giant *11/110 Riquet, Lord of Spirits *12/110 Elnath Gaga, Enforcer of Tectonic Shifts *13/110 Ral Sleeper, Light Divine Dragon *14/110 Gaga Naos, Steel Cyclops *15/110 Merrianne, Vizier of Light *16/110 Happiness Bell *17/110 Patriot Ace, the Super-Electric *18/110 Luna Hedwig *19/110 Aqua Attack *20/110 Lovely Heart *21/110 Parlock's Miracle Fever *22/110 Hot Spring - Invincible Time *23/110 Necrodragon Alexandross *24/110 Dark Zabi Megapa *25/110 Kaman Kaman, Hypnotic Sickle *26/110 Zabi Demona, Dead Sea Treasure *27/110 Heehaw, Caterpillar Rider *28/110 Miracle Re Born *29/110 Great Plume, the Erupting *30/110 Mars Gil Hydra, the Explosive *31/110 Nidogiri Dragon *32/110 Dragon Flare Egg *33/110 Super Flaming Hell's Scrapper *34/110 Hyperspatial Gaial Hole *35/110 Combine Totem *36/110 Terradragon Lightning Rhythm *37/110 Punky Beanta *38/110 Leone Horn, the Raiding *39/110 Terradragon Drapi *40/110 Geo Bronze Miracle *41a/110 Gaga Packun, Io Enforcer 41b/110 Tearing Packunga, the Greedy *42/110 Lullaby, Light Weapon *43/110 Gaga Shaula, Spirit of Understanding *44/110 Handbell, Sanctuary Vizier *45/110 Hyperspatial Mother Hole *46/110 Majestic Thunder *47/110 Atlas Garou, Blue Divine Dragon *48/110 Cebu Algol, Electro-Vanguard *49/110 Aqua Cascade *50/110 Hyperspatial Gallows Hole *51/110 Naruto Spiral *52/110 Aquan Jr.'s Delivery *53a/110 Zabi Rigel, Dragon Bone Keel 53b/110 Gallows Devil Dragon, Dead Sea Dragon *54a/110 Zabi Polymer, Marshmallow Doll 54b/110 Don Marshmallow, Hand of Temptation *55/110 Gitta Gita Guitar *56/110 Jenny, the Suicide Doll *57/110 Roachin, the Strange Stinker *58/110 Super Hopeless Vortex *59a/110 Hydra Gilsaurus 59b/110 Gallows Devil Dragon, Dead Sea Dragon *60a/110 Boost, Crimson Lord 60b/110 Gaial King Dragon, Raging Dragon Lord *61a/110 Gil Polymer's Pliers 61b/110 Don Marshmallow, Hand of Temptation *62a/110 Dragonic Pippi 62b/110 Gaial King Dragon, Raging Dragon Lord *63/110 Ike Ike Pippi *64/110 Powerful Beam *65a/110 Geo the Man, Earth Titan 65b/110 Tearing Packunga, the Greedy *66/110 Go Go Stag Beetle Crasher *67/110 Pes, Daring Spirit Knight *68/110 Biggreen, the Invoked *69/110 Tricolor Boomerang *70/110 Command of the Gang Leader *71/110 Lawall, Lightshield Enforcer *72/110 Gaga Carina, Spirit of Lightstreams *73/110 Gaga Theta, Seeker of Wisdom *74/110 Pure Lion *75/110 Phal Pierro, Apocalyptic Guardian *76/110 Jetta, Scar Guardian *77/110 Double Defense *78/110 Logic Circle *79/110 Deimos *80/110 Spell Cebu Parlock *81/110 Aqua Jet *82/110 Cebu Sargas Bouzu *83/110 Deepsea Familiar *84/110 Orbicular Helmet, the Spherical *85/110 Murian *86/110 Hacking Search *87/110 Crusher Glove, the Pincer *88/110 Fuuma Zabi Volf *89/110 Zabi Gliese, Flamethrower Treasure *90/110 Kitarou, the Cursed Corpse *91/110 Thunder Katyusha *92/110 Bone Arm, the Ambusher *93/110 Darkness Yagijou *94/110 Killer Kusari-gama *95/110 Raging Apache Lizard *96/110 Gil Albireo Dragoon *97/110 Mach 5 Swan, the Tempestous *98/110 Heavy Tank, the Incendiary *99/110 Scratch, the Reckless *100/110 Fist Ace, the Meteoric *101/110 Gil Luyten, Green Steel Claw *102/110 Gushatto Destroy *103/110 Geo Deneb, Gluttonous Faerie *104/110 Geo Baribari Miranda *105/110 Idaten Kid *106/110 Seven Star Ladybug *107/110 Alpaca Hammer *108/110 Geo Coffee Kid *109/110 Jasmine, Mist Faerie *110/110 Geo Bronze Magic Cycles Allied Civilization Commmands (A cycle of creatures with a Command race, as well as evolving from one of its 2 allied civilizations.) * — Riquet, Lord of Spirits * — Patriot Ace, the Super-Electric * — Zabi Epsilon, Lord of Demons * — Great Plume, the Erupting * — Gulliver Verdure, the Earth Breaker dmr1-11.jpg|link=Riquet, Lord of Spirits dmr1-17.jpg|link=Patriot Ace, the Super-Electric dmr1-5.jpg|link=Zabi Epsilon, Lord of Demons dmr1-29.jpg|link=Great Plume, the Erupting dmr1-s8.jpg|link=Gulliver Verdure, the Earth Breaker Come Into Play - Psychic Creature support (A cycle of creatures that have a Come Into play ability that allows them to put a psychic creature from your hyperspatial zone into the battle zone.) * — Gaga Carina, Spirit of Lightstreams * — Cebu Algol, Electro-Vanguard * — Zabi Epsilon, Lord of Demons * — Raging Apache Lizard * — Geo Baribari Miranda dmr1-73.jpg|Gaga Carina, Spirit of Lightstreams dmr1-48.jpg|Cebu Algol, Electro-Vanguard dmr1-5.jpg|Zabi Epsilon, Lord of Demons dmr1-95.jpg|Raging Apache Lizard dmr1-104.jpg|Geo Baribari Miranda Self-Removal Triggers (A cycle of creatures that can destroy themselves when put into the battle in order to trigger an effect. Each of these creatures cost 2 mana [except Phal Pierro, Apocalyptic Guardian]) * — Phal Pierro, Apocalyptic Guardian * — Murian * — Jenny, the Suicide Doll * — Jasmine, Mist Faerie dmr1-75.jpg|link=Phal Pierro, Apocalyptic Guardian dmr1-85.jpg|link=Murian dmr1-56.jpg|link=Jenny, the Suicide Doll dmr1-109.jpg|link=Jasmine, Mist Faerie 6-Cost Hyperspatial Holes (A cycle of Hyperspatial Spells that cost 6.) * — Hyperspatial Mother Hole * — Hyperspatial Gallows Hole * — Hyperspatial Gaial Hole dmr1-45.jpg|link=Hyperspatial Mother Hole dmr1-50.jpg|link=Hyperspatial Gallows Hole dmr1-34.jpg|link=Hyperspatial Gaial Hole Abilities from Allied Civilization (A cycle of creatures that get power of abilities of their allied civilizations. All of them also belong to races that were not featured on any creatures for a long time.) * — Lawall, Lightshield Enforcer * — Deimos * — Thunder Katyusha * — Heavy Tank, the Incendiary * — Pes, Daring Spirit Knight dmr1-71.jpg|link=Lawall, Lightshield Enforcer dmr1-79.jpg|link=Deimos dmr1-91.jpg|link=Thunder Katyusha dmr1-98.jpg|link=Heavy Tank, the Incendiary dmr1-67.jpg|link=Pes, Daring Spirit Knight Gallery Category:OCG Category:OCG Only Category:Booster Packs